


Marvel Requests October 2007

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various snippet fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Requests October 2007

From the moment he had met her, the lure of the forbidden had drawn him in. Then he had gotten to know her, and she was less a challenge than a personal quest. He wanted to erase those lines of sadness. He wanted to make her smile and laugh so joyously, like she did with Logan.

He hated Wolverine for a long time because of that.

He hated Joseph even more. His hatred for Magneto knew no bounds.

He was held back, though, by her reserves, by his past, in succeeding in his quest.

Until the day they both won.

* * *

When Mary Jane had given up on him, on the life she wanted with him, Peter turned to find camaraderie with some of the other, more carefree heroes he knew.

Of these, he never would have expected the kind of camaraderie he found in the company of the Human Torch. Johnny was a great guy in a fight, quick to have your back, and always there with a smart-assed comment, but Peter had never figured him for the more direct way of soothing heartbreak.

Waking up with him, day after day was slowly easing Peter into accepting that notion, though.

* * *

The use of force was a legitimate means of redressing wrongs.

When you disagree with someone, you eradicate them. And their family. Even their dog.

There are no right sides in war. 

Attachments lead to weakness. They represent vulnerabilities to exploit. Do so…but do so in gradual ways, and the victim will gradually lie down under your boot.

Pacifism will get you dead. And your family. Especially your dog.

The only defense against any and all of these is to bargain from a stronger position. Never be the weak one, or risk always being the victim. Remember, no one can champion a cause if they are all dead.

* * *

This time, as they spotted one another, it was with wary appreciation on both sides. There was no denying the attraction, no resisting the admiration for the other's skills.

They also were smart enough to know this job was up to the one who worked the best. After the incident with the diamond, she seemed to be on top, where skill was concerned. 

Nearly an hour later, when both had to flee from police and a cape, Selina wasn't too sure she hadn't just gotten lucky that last time.

Remy was just hoping to find the luck into her life.

* * *

The myriad stars are always brighter here in the country. Down in the Big Easy, they always got lost in the sky glow over the city.

Having been out among them, just a poor ol' cajun boy with a fairly nifty trick, he had a different appreciation for them.

A lot of that had to do with her…out there, finally able to touch her with what their captors had done.

And still he had lost out. Because she didn't trust him enough, and saw too much potential in Joseph.

Maybe one day…until then, he had the stars to remind him.

* * *

He has no one but himself. Demon born, they say. Cursed. Unwanted. Cast aside as an unclean thing.

He wanders the Earth, alone and unloved.

God offers love, offers acceptance, but those who spread God's word don't think it applies to blue skinned demon spawn. So he hides, listens, makes his penitence.

Alone, always.

Each mark has its reason. Each cut hurt. None of them have he power of pain in his memory that can match the fearful stare of a human child.

It is his place, to suffer as Job, to go along life's road, ever and always, alone.

* * *


End file.
